Lily, Sev and Tuney
by Megisaduck
Summary: I am attending Hogwarts, Harry is Snape's son, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley are nice people and have magic, Meg, Lily, Hermione and Harry are Metamorphmagi (Harry tells Tonks that he wants to be one when they first meet. Read the real series before this!) and Harry and Hermione are siblings.
1. Magic at Cokeworth

Lily, Sev, and Tuney Chapter 1

oOo

Summary: So, I am attending Hogwarts, Harry is Snape's son, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley are nice people and have magic, Petunia, Lily, Hermione and Harry are Metamorphmagi (Harry tells Tonks that he wants to be one when they first meet. Read the real series before this!) and Harry and Hermione are siblings. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Author: Megisaduck

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, all the contents of the summary wouldn't have happened because I would be way too lazy to actually end up writing anything.

Luckily, the oh-so talented J.K Rowling owns our Chosen One and has done amazingly well with the writing of the series. Thanks J.K Rowling for giving us The Boy who Lived to write fanfics about!

Characters (Well, the main ones anyway):

Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Petunia Evans, Meg Ente (Me. What? Ente is German for duck and I don't want to reveal my REAL last name! Plus, I absolutely LOVE ducks. They're so cute!), Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and so on.

Content Rating:

K for minor violence.

oOo

Chapter 1: Magic at Cokeworth

Lily woke up with excitement coursing through her veins. She rushed to her sister's bed and shook her awake.

"Tuney! Guess what day it is!"

Petunia woke with just as much excitement. It's not every day you turn eleven years old!

"It's my Birthday Lily!"

Both sisters hugged tightly as they heard the letter box clank.

"But it's too early for post!"

Stated Petunia.

"Who cares? It's probably birthday cards!"

The sisters ran to the door only to find a single letter, made of yellowish parchment, lying alone on the doorstep. The girls looked at each other confused.

"Who would send an early birthday card made of parchment?"

Inquired Petunia.

"I don't know, but, I guess we'll just have to open it to find out, won't we?"

Said Lily, as she picked up the letter. She passed it to Petunia and she opened it delicately. She pulled out the contents and read, 

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

A representative will see you at 2:00 to explain.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Petunia was absolutely lost for words but, of course, Lily wasn't.

"Ohmygoshweneedtotellmumanddadthisisawesomebutscarybutalsowierdatthesametimeamiawitchihopesothatwouldbecoolbe-"

"Lily! Slow down"

Said Petunia finally getting her attention.

"Right. S-l-o-w d-o-w-n L-i-l-y. Slow down."

Petunia chuckled.

"I think we should probably go tell mum and dad now."

"Good idea."

They walked to their parents room silently then they exchanged a smirk with each other.

"3"

"2"

"1!"

They started jumping up and down shouting,

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Mr and Mrs Evans woke up with a shock.

"Oh my goodness!"

Exclaimed Mrs Evans.

They looked at their daughters, then at their smiles and started laughing.

"Good morning to you too girls." Said Mr Evans. Then, Petunia put on her serious face.

"Mum, dad, we have a serious matter to discuss. Here, read this."

She held up her Hogwarts acceptance letter allowing her parents to read it.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Mr and Mrs Evans were in shock.

"Apparently a representative is coming at two o'clock to explain."

Lily stated.

"Alright, until then, lets just celebrate Petunia's birthday and put all of this out of our minds."

Said Mr Evans.

They all dressed and went to the living room to open some birthday presents.

From her father, she got a watch, from her mother she got a journal, and from Lily, she got a beautiful painting of a lily and a petunia in a field as well as a lily to go with it. Petunia held the lily in her hand and it grew!

"Wow! How'd you do that Tuney?"

Asked Lily. Of course she already knew the answer, but she wanted to bring back the subject of Hogwarts.

"Magic!"

Stated Petunia excitedly. She couldn't wait until two o'clock. Then she thought of something.

"Lily, hold this."

Petunia passed Lily the lily and it grew even more.

"Wow! Did I do that?"

Lily was amazed.

"I think you did Lily!"

Petunia was even more excited. Lily could come too! A very fond memory of hers just came back to her.

 _The girls had been going to a different school for a year. It was a boarding school._

 _They both came home happy to see each other. Then they both started crying._

 _"I missed you so much Lily! Promise we'll never go anywhere without each other ok?" So they did._

At two o'clock sharp, they heard a knock on the door. The Evans family walked to the door and opened it. At first they didn't think anyone was there, but then they looked down and saw a very small man dressed in blue robes. He had white hair and was looking at his watch.

"Ah! Hello! You must be Mr and Mrs Evans!

Filius Flitwick, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

He spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Hello!"

Said Petunia and Lily in unison.

"Ah yes, you must be the two young witches I'm here to see! May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Mr Evans was still shocked that magic was real. They led Flitwick into the living room where he sat down and started explaining.

Once he had explained most things, he said,

"Any questions?"

 _Of course we have questions!_

Thought Mr Evans.

"Um, where do we get the wizard money?"

Asked Petunia confused.

"Gringotts has an exchange desk where you can start a bank account and exchange muggle money for, uh, you know wizard money."

The Evans stood in silence for a while until Lily broke the silence.

"When will I be going?"

She asked eagerly.

"Ah yes, you'll be going at the same time as your sister."

Lily looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

It was going to be a great year.

Later that day...

Lily was outside testing her magic on a tree which she managed to turn purple.

Little did she know, that behind the tree was a boy, Severus Snape. Severus smiled because he knew what she was and that he finally had someone like him to talk to. He walked around the tree to meet a girl with flaming red hair and huge green eyes. He felt himself blush; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"You're a witch aren't you? Don't get offended, my mother is one too."

Lily looked up suddenly as she heard the voice of a boy with long black hair cut to his shoulders. In Lily's opinion, he was very handsome. She found herself smiling at him and blushing.

"Hello?"

Said Severus, waving a hand back and forth.

Lily snapped back into reality.

"Oh, yeah- um- yes, I'm a witch. My name is Lily."

Severus smiled again.

"I'm Severus, Severus Snape, but you can call me Sev."

Lily looked into his onyx eyes and fantasised about their marriage. Lily Snape. Yes, that had a nice ring to it. Suddenly, Lily's flaming hair turned pink, as if coordinated by her emotions.

"You're a metamorphmagus? That's so cool!"

Lily was shocked. Her hair now changed to green, then blue, then back to flaming red.

"I'm a what-now?"

"A metamorphmagus. You can change your appearance at will. It's very rare, you're extremely lucky!"

Severus answered.

"Wow! I didn't know I could do that!"

She said, clearly amazed.

"Who's that?"

Asked Severus, now seeing a blonde girl walking towards them.

"There you are Lily! I've been looking for you every- Who's this?"

Petunia had only just noticed Severus standing beside Lily, holding her hand. Petunia broke into sudden laughter.

"This is Severus. Hey! What's so funny Tuney?"

Lily clearly didn't notice how obvious their love for each other was.

"Not-Nothi-HAHAHAHA!"

Petunia was now crying of laughter, but Lily was looking extremely confused.

"Tuney! Tell me why you can't even say 'nothing' without laughing!"

Petunia just looked up at Lily and Severus excitedly. _They're absolutely perfect for each other!_ Thought Petunia.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds be k?"

And with that, she laughed her way back to their house. Both Severus and Lily blushed and smiled. They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Lily threw herself at Severus and his eyes widened in surprise before they closed again. _I love you Lily._ Something unexpected happened. Lily responded.

"Really?"

"How'd you- did you just respond to my thoughts?"

Severus was astonished. _You turn out to be a metamorphmagus and now I find out you know legilimency_ _? Severus made sure he was looking into Lily's eyes._

"Legilimens? What's- oh I see, a legilimens reads people's minds."

Lily was even more excited to go to Hogwarts.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

Asked Severus.

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure I am, I haven't got my letter yet. My birthday is next Saturday."

Severus was glad that they were now talking about Hogwarts.

"So, you've got your letter then, have you?"

"No, not yet, my sister got one an the representative from Hogwarts told us that I'm a witch too."

Severus wasn't really listening as he was looking into her green eyes.

"Beautiful."

He said aloud.

"Huh?"

Severus somehow blushed more than he already was.

"N-nothing!"

He replied. Then he smiled. He had fallen head over heels for a girl he had only just met.

"Uh, it's getting dark. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye."

Severus walked off smiling into the sky.

Next Saturday

Severus walked to the Evans' house. It was Lily's birthday! He was holding a small box that was charmed with moving stars. Before he could knock on the door, Lily opened it and launched herself at Severus. At first he thought he was being attacked and he tried to shield himself, but when he realised it was a hug, his arms reached out to return it.

"Happy birthday Lily."

Sev said, handing her the music box which, when opened, played La Vie en Rose. Inside was a moving replica of Lily who danced across the miniature stage, her hair flowing behind her. When she realised she was being watched, she winked at the two and went back to dancing.

"Thank you Sev!"

She hugged him again and pulled him inside by his wrist for the party.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Lily, Sev, and Tuney Chapter 2

oOo

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, all the contents of the summary wouldn't have happened because I would be way too lazy to actually end up writing anything.

Luckily, the oh-so talented J.K Rowling owns our Chosen One and has done amazingly well with the writing of the series. Thanks J.K Rowling for giving us The Boy who Lived to write fanfics about!

oOo

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

The thirty-first of August had come and gone and now September the first was upon the three young magical residents of Cokeworth. Severus, being half-blood, told Lily and Petunia all about magic and the wizarding world. He knocked on the door to the Evans' house and it flew open letting a very happy girl fling herself at Severus, dropping her trunk gracefully.

"Hi Lils!"

He said, finding it hard to breath with the crushing hug.

"Hi Sev!"

She replied. Petunia came up behind Lily with her own trunk.

"Hi Sev! Do you know how excited we've been? Mum and Dad have been going crazy!"

Petunia greeted. Soon Mr and Mrs Evans had appeared as well.

"Hello Severus!"

Mrs Evans said softly. Mr Evans tousled his hair and in a second they were in the car on the way to King's Cross.

"So Severus, how do we get onto the platform?"

Asked Mr. Evans when they arrived at King's Cross Station.

"Walk straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten."

Severus said casually. Mr. And Mrs. Evans looked at him suspiciously.

"No, I'm not kidding. There's a charm on the wall that allows people to walk through it."

Severus said quickly. Lily and Petunia were practically shaking with excitement. Severus couldn't exactly say that he wasn't as excited them. He was just about jumping with joy.

"You three seem excited."

Said a red-haired man who noticed them looking at the wall between platforms nine and ten. He leaned in closer.

"First year at Hogwarts?"

He asked wand at the ready for obliviation, just in case. When the three nodded he slipped it back into his sleeve.

"Arthur Weasley. Graduated four years ago. You'll love Hogwarts, it's great! Watch out for Peeves though, he's a poltergeist. The bloody baron is the only one who can control him. Anyway, best be off, I have business to attend to. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Mr. Weasley."

The three chorused.

"He seemed nice. What's a poltergeist? Who's the bloody baron?"

Lily said quickly.

"A poltergeist is a ghost who likes trouble. The bloody baron is one of the Hogwarts ghosts. Mum told me about them. The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin ghost, the grey lady is the Ravenclaw ghost, the fat friar is the Hufflepuff ghost and Nearly headless Nick is the Gryffindor ghost. According to Mum, Peeves is always trying to terrorise first years, so watch out for him."

Severus said quickly.

"Wait, there are ghosts at Hogwarts?!"

Petunia asked.

"We'll meet them soon enough, now let's get on the train!"

Severus passed through the wall casually an the other two followed suit. On the other side was a scarlet red steam train with the name, HOGWARTS EXPRESS written on the front. There was constant hooting and the chatter of sad families. Cats of every colour wound through the legs of people and hissed at the other pets. Severus looked around at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"We better get on the train soon, it leaves in fifteen minutes. We can get good seats if we go now."

He said to Lily and Petunia who nodded silently and turned to say goodbye to their parents. Severus said goodbye as well and they boarded the train. There was a boy who was talking to his mother from outside a window.

"Frank, you almost forgot your owl. Oh, what was his name again?"

"Trevor, mum."

He said. They walked past him and found an empty compartment which they sat inside. About fifteen minutes later, the train started moving and a girl with longish brown hair and dark brown eyes walked in.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.

She said.

"Sure! I'm Lily, this is Petunia, and that's Severus."

Lily replied gesturing to Petunia and Severus.

"I'm Meg Ente. Nice to meet you! According to Mum, I'm a Metamorphmagus."

Said Meg quickly.

"Really? So am I!"

Lily replied just as quick. She changed her hair blue and Meg laughed, giving herself a beak. Meg sat down next to Petunia and Lily was next to Severus.

"Awwww! I totally see it."

Meg said. The only one who really understood was Petunia.

"I know! They're perfect right?"

She replied.

"Yes!"

"Okay, what is going on here?"

Lily asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing!"

Lily and Meg said together.

"I really doubt that. Look into my eyes."

Lily ordered, making Severus smirk.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay."

Petunia looked into her eyes and saw what she was thinking. Then she blushed.

"What was she thinking Lils?"

Severus asked.

"I'd rather not say..."

"I'll say! You two are soooo in love!"

Lily and Severus blushed.

"I might have a tiny crush..."

They said in unison. Then they blushed more.

"Awwwwww!"

Squealed Meg and Petunia. Lily hugged Severus tightly. Then she looked into his eyes and whispered so only they could hear,

"I love you Sev. Not just as a best friend."

He looked into her eyes and thought, I love you too Lils.

"Awwwww!"

Meg squealed alone. Everyone looked at her.

"What? I may have a bit of legilimency skill as well..."

"What'd she say?"

"She said-"

Meg stopped talking at Severus' death glare.

"Okay I surrender!"

She said. Everyone broke into a laughing fit but they were interrupted by the trolley witch.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

She asked.

"Can I have some Drooble's best blowing gum please?"

Meg replied quickly, reaching into her pocket.

"Two sickles please."

The trolley witch said. Meg passed her two sickles and in return received her droobles best blowing gum. Severus asked for some chocolate frogs, some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, some pumpkin pasties and some chocolate cauldrons.

"Hungry are you?"

Lily asked looking at the load in her best friends arms.

"Not really. Just thought you two would like to try some wizard sweets since you're Muggle-born and haven't tried them yet."

Severus said with a smile, though they were mostly for Lily. Lily grabbed a chocolate frog and started unboxing it. Severus dashed to the open window and closed it.

"Why did you close the window Sev?"

Lily asked as the chocolate frog jumped out of the box and onto Petunia's lap where it went still and hard.

"Oh."

She said grabbing the frog again and biting its head off. Once everyone had had their share of sugar, all was quiet. And boring. Then Meg had an idea.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare! Wizard version. If you pick truth you have to drink veritaserum! It's a truth potion."

Meg said cleverly.

"Sure! Why don't you go first Lily?"

Petunia pushed. She knew where this was going.

"Hang on, what about the veritaserum? Isn't that really hard to make?"

Severus asked slowly. Meg smirked.

"I keep a bottle of Veritaserum on me all the time. Just in case one of these opportunities comes up."

She said, pulling out a vial of what seemed to be clear liquid.

"Ok Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Said Lily, trying to avoid what she thought would be coming. Meg took off the lid of the vial and turned it upside down, then poured in some veritaserum.

"It has a hygiene charm on it so it cleans itself."

Meg reassured Lily. Lily gulped down the liquid.

"Do you want to read Severus' mind?"

Meg asked. How enexpected. Lily looked like she was trying to say no, but instead she said,

"Yes!"

She blushed hard and said,

"I mean- n-n-Yes! Why can't I lie?!"

"It's truth serum for a reason Lily."

Said a smug looking Meg.

"Now you have to do it."

Meg said.

"Do what?"

Lily asked.

"Read his mind. See, what I didn't tell you, was that in wizard's truth or dare, if you ask someone if they want to do something, and they say yes, then they have to do it."

Lily looked into Severus' eyes and was just about to enter her mind when, of course, an interruption. A boy with round glasses and messy black hair came in.

"Could you keep it down in here? We're in the compartment just across from you and- wow. I'm Potter, James Potter."

He said looking at Lily. He had a sort of look that said, 'I like her...' Meg noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

"If you excuse us, we'd like some privacy. We were just playing wizard's truth or dare and Lily and Severus were just about to do the dare."

James shrugged and left. Lily looked into Severus' eyes once again and saw that he was thinking about Lily being his wife. Lily and Severus blushed and Meg and Petunia looked at them expectantly.

"Well?"

Meg demanded.

"Nothing important."

Severus murmured. Lily nodded, making the other two raise their eyebrows. The train whistle sounded, almost as if it were telling them to stop questioning the two and look outside. They were at Hogsmeade station.

"We're here! I've been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember!"

Meg said.

"So, you're Pure-Blood then?"

Severus asked.

"Almost. My mum's Pure-Blood from the Prince family and my dad-"

"Wait, did you just say Prince?"

"Yeah, anyway, my dad is a Half-Blood. His parents were Half-blood and-"

"My mum's from the Prince family. She was disowned for marrying a muggle."

Severus said staring outside.

"Would her name happen to be Eileen?"

Meg asked.

"Yeah, is your mum's name Hermione?"

Severus inquired.

"Yes. That makes us cousins."

Just as Severus was about to speak again, there was announcement.

"We have arrived at Hogsmeade station. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately."

"In other words, get off the train or go back to London."

Meg said, making everyone in the compartment laugh. Once they were on the platform, they heard a booming voice.

"Firs' years this way to the boats!"

They followed the large man to a path.

"You'll get yer first look of the castle soon. Jus' 'round this corner."

The first years turned the corner and lots of 'oohs' could be heard.

"That must be the black lake! Mum told me that a giant squid lives in there!"

Severus said to his friends. The first years got into groups of four for each boat. They crossed the lake and walked up to the castle. The giant knocked three times on the large door and opened to reveal a stern looking woman in emerald green robes. Her black hair was in a tight bun and she wore rectangular spectacles.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

Said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid."

Replied Professor McGonagall.

She took them inside and they heard a girl squeal.

"PEEVES!"

Shouted Professor McGonagall when she noticed the flour covered girl. She waved her wand and the flour disappeared.

"The Bloody Baron will be hearing about this, Peeves!"

McGonagall threatened. Peeves stuck his tongue out at Professor McGonagall.

"I was only welcoming the Ickle-Firsties!"

He said innocently. Just then, a load of ghosts passed through the wall, and a ghost with silvery blood saw Peeves and glared. Peeves darted out of the room.

"Bloody poltergeist..."

Muttered the ghost.

"You're one to talk Baron. Look at yourself! You're called the Bloody Baron!"

A fat looking ghost said.

"The other bloody, friar."

"Oh."

The first years chuckled and McGonagall cleared her throat.


	3. The Sorting

Lily, Sev, and Tuney Chapter 3

oOo

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, all the contents of the summary wouldn't have happened because I would be way too lazy to actually end up writing anything.

Luckily, the oh-so talented J.K Rowling owns our Chosen One and has done amazingly well with the writing of the series. Thanks J.K Rowling for giving us The Boy who Lived to write fanfics about!

oOo

Chapter 3: The Sorting

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly."

Said McGonagall.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Once she finished her speech, the students quietly started checking their collars and fixing their hair. James could be seen trying to flatten his untidy mop of black hair and failing. He frowned and turned to another boy to help him. Soon McGonagall was back. She cleared her throat again.

"We are ready for you."

The first years followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. Most of them were looking up at the ceiling, amazed at the enchanting night sky, but Severus and the older students were watching McGonagall as she placed an old hat on a three-legged-stool. A rip at the brim opened like a mouth and started singing.

"*Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole of the Great Hall burst into applause.

"That was brilliant!"

Lily said to Severus. Once the applause died down, McGonagall started talking again.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and try on the hat."

She said.

"Black, Sirius"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shouted the hat. McGonagall went through a few more names until,

"Ente, Meg"

Was called and the other three friends paid close attention.

"Yes, Yes, ambition, very cunning. I see you are clever, but not witty. Not very brave. You are loyal. Hmmm, I don't know. How about... SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped politely while their new housemate joined them.

"Evans, Lily"

Lily walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat sat on her head and stayed for quite a while.

"Hmm, very clever, very smart for a Muggle-born. But I see bravery. Oh yes, lots of bravery. Ah, what's this? You want to be with your friend? Hmm, you are a bit ambitious, but your rashness and bravery overpower it. Hmm, how about... GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily looked over to the Slytherin table with a sad smile. She waved at Meg.

"Evans, Petunia"

Petunia walked up to the stool and placed the ragged hat on her head.

"I can see you want to be with your sister... you would do very courageous things for her. You can be cunning, when you want to be. I see... GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted. McGonagall went through more names.

"Potter, James"

Became a Gryffindor and tried to sit next to Lily, but her sister immediately sat herself there.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Another Gryffindor. McGonagall went through more names until finally,

"Snape, Severus"

Was to be sorted.

"I see your mother was from the Prince family. A long line of Slytherins. Ah, yes, your cousin is a Slytherin too. You are indeed material for Slytherin. Can you guess where I shall put you? SLYTHERIN!"

Severus took off the hat and went to sit with Meg giving Lily a wave. The rest of the students were sorted and the headmaster gave a speech then waved his hand, making the food appear. After the magnificent feast, Severus and Meg followed a Slytherin prefect to the dungeons. They waved to Petunia and Lily, who were walking up to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Christmas and Bullies

Lily, Sev and Tuney Chapter 4

oOo

Disclaimer:

If I owned Harry Potter, all the contents of the summary wouldn't have happened because I would be way too lazy to actually end up writing anything.

Luckily, the oh-so talented J.K Rowling owns our Chosen One and has done amazingly well with the writing of the series. Thanks J.K Rowling for giving us The Boy who Lived to write fanfics about!

Yes I know Tobias is supposed to be an abusive Muggle but I'm gonna say he's a good Muggle dad. You know, just for- certain plot reasons...

oOo

Chapter 4: Christmas and Bullies

Severus was walking out of the dungeons with his cousin.

"So, your great-great-great-grandmother was a muggle but your great-great-great-grandfather was a pure blood?"

Meg nodded.

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Hey, I met you on the train! What was your name again? That's right Sev- Sevus-Severus?"

Came the voice of James Potter.

"Yeah, and you're Potter, right? James Potter?"

Severus replied.

"Oh look, Snivellus remembered my name!"

Severus looked down at his feet.

"It's Severus."

"I know, but I'm gonna call you Snivellus."

"Come on Sev, let's go."

"Oh who's this? Your girlfriend?"

Severus gave James a death glare.

"She's my cousin. My first cousin actually."

James looked embarrassed. He was about to insult them by saying how unfortunate she would be because of Severus' greasy nose.

"About to make a joke about my nose? About how unfortunate my girlfriend would be?"

Severus asked, predicting exactly what James was thinking.

"I get that a lot in Cokeworth."

James and his friends snickered.

"Well, it's true. You'd get grease all over her face."

Meg pulled out her wand but Severus pushed it back up her sleeve and pulled her away from James.

"Come on Meg, they're not worth it."

He said. They left the corridor and made their way to the great hall. As soon as Lily and Petunia saw them their faces lit up. Lily ran up to the Slytherin table and threw her arms around Severus making him blush. Petunia noticed James giving Severus a dark look. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you're going to stare, please do not give the happy couple dark looks."

She said, making James scowl.

"And why should I listen to a mudblood like you?"

He asked.

"Now, I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure it's an insult. Probably meaning, let's see, mud- mud is wet dirt, so dirty, and blood, maybe- ah yes, I'm Muggle-born. So I have Muggle-blood and that means you're saying I have dirty blood."

Petunia figured. James looked at her shocked, now about half of Gryffindor was watching this exchange. Even Professor McGonagall was watching. She seemed very impressed. She also looked angry at James for using the fowl word.

"I guess I'm a bit more clever than you thought, for a 'mudblood'"

Some Gryffindors- mostly Muggle-borns- cheered and clapped her back.

"Detention Potter, for calling a housemate that-that name."

James threw Petunia a dirty look and in return she smirked. Severus and Lily had been watching the whole thing and Lily was looking at James with what must have been a look of pure hatred. She would've slapped him hard in the face if it weren't for Severus.

"You-you bully! Picking on my sister like that! Not to mention my older sister! If it weren't for Sev, I would have slapped you by now! You're lucky he has such mercy that you don't deserve."

Lily huffed. James looked distraught, he thought that if Snivellus was out of his way, Lily would love him. He would have to try harder.

oOo

The first term went by quickly and soon it was Christmas. Lily, Sev and Tuney were going home for the holidays but Meg was staying at Hogwarts.

"Mum and dad are going to- Well, I'm not exactly allowed to say. It's ministry business."

She had said sadly. The three walked to Hogsmeade station, Meg not far behind. They soon arrived and saw the Hogwarts sitting on the tracks, in all its glory. They heard Meg mutter something like, 'wish I could come too'. She smiled sadly as the three got into the nearest compartment so they could talk to her through the window.

"Bye guys, Merry Christmas."

"Bye Meg! We'll send presents!"

"We'll send you loads of Muggle stuff! Like spy comics and Muggle newspapers!"

Lily said; she knew Meg loved Muggle stuff. She kept asking the sisters about them. The train engine started and steam started billowing from the top.

"I'll send you a sheet that has every Muggle law on it!"

Severus shouted, making Meg start crying of laughter. The train was gathering speed and Meg waved to the three.

"Merry Christmas!"

oOo

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross. The trio saw Mr and Mrs Evans and suddenly Lily burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Lily?"

Severus asked.

"Huh? Oh- I just pictured Mum and Dad trying to go through to platform nine-and-three-quarters stealthily."

The other two joined in the laughing fit and they were literally crying when they arrived in front of Mr and Mrs Evans who had curious looks on their faces. This just made them laugh even more.

"You come back from a magical boarding school and this is how you greet your parents?"

Said an amused Mrs Evans.

"Sorry mum, we were just picturing you two trying to get through to the platform stealthily."

Laughed Petunia. Mr Evans gave Petunia a playful swat on the head, which she dodged. They soon began walking to the car while they were talking.

"How was your term?"

He said to change the subject.

"It was great Mr Evans! Well, apart from-"

"Potter."

The three said in unison.

"Now, what's so bad about this 'Potter'?"

They fell into a rant about how James was a bully and he picked on Tuney and Sev the most.

"... and then, Potter was giving Sev a dark look and Tuney told him to stop, so he asked why he should- never mind..."

Lily said sadly.

"Why? What happened Lily?"

Mrs Evans asked worriedly.

"He- he called Tuney a mudblood..."

She mumbled the last bit.

"What's a m-"

"Shhh!"

They said quickly.

"It means dirty blood because Lily and Tuney are Muggle-borns. See, in the wizarding community, there are people called, 'pure-bloods' who are from a family made of nothing but wizards and witches. Then, there are half-bloods, that's me, half-bloods have either one Muggle parent and one wizard or witch parent, or they have two wizard parents who aren't pure-bloods."

Severus took a breath before starting again.

"Then there are Muggle-borns. Like I said before, that's Lily and Tuney. As the name suggests, they are born of Muggles, that's you. Pure-bloods are considered first class, Half-bloods are considered second class, and Muggle-borns are considered third class."

Severus mumbled the last bit sadly.

"Well, I guess we should go now!"

Mr Evans clapped his hands together and they all got in the car. Soon they were at Severus' house. Severus got out and waved them goodbye. He opened the door and found himself being wrapped in he arms of his mother and father.

"Mum! Dad! Can't- Breath!"

He coughed out, making his parents laugh.

"So, How was your term? It's been absolutely terrible for us. It's hard to get used to not having your son around you know!"

Tobias said.

"Well, first of all, I found out I have a cousin. Aunty Hermione's daughter."

"She never told me she had a daughter! What's her name? Did she know my name?"

Eileen said.

"Her name is Meg. When she told me her mum was from the Prince family, I told her the same thing and she asked if your name was Eileen."

Severus said this all very quickly. Eileen smiled, her niece knew her.

"Why don't you ask her to come over for Christmas?"

Tobias suggested.

"I can't, she's staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays. She says her parents are off doing ministry business."

Severus said glumly. He saw his parents frowning; they must have been wanting to meet her. Now Severus was wishing he had asked her to stay over with his family, after all, they were cousins.

"Can I go to the park later? I haven't been there in a while."

Severus said, wanting to practice wandless magic.

"Alright dear, leave by five and be back by seven."

Severus nodded and ran up to his room to put away his stuff. He grabbed a quill, and ink bottle, parchment and put Lily's [his owl's] cage on the table.

Dear Lils,

Please meet me in the park at our spot and bring Tuney with you. I'm going to practice wandless magic because we're allowed to. Mum says that we'll have to do it in sixth year and it's best to practice when we're young and haven't learnt a lot of magic. That way we get used to it and can use it in situations when you lose your wand. Hope to see you there!

From,

Severus

He opened Lily's cage and tied the letter to her leg. Lily hooted in disapproval.

"Yes I know I could just deliver it in person, but what's the point in that? Besides, I know you like delivering to your human counterpart."

Lily cooed and flew out of the open window. Severus smiled and shook his head at his owl's human-likeness.

One hour later, Severus was sitting by the tree, levitating a leaf before flicking his hand and sending it shooting across the sky. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see Lily and Petunia.

"Hi Sev!"

They said in unison.

"Hi guys."

He replied, patting the ground where he wanted Lily to sit.

"I've just been practicing levitation, I managed to make a leaf fly across the sky!"

He said excitedly, levitating another leaf.

"Cool!"

Lily said, taking her seat. Petunia sat across from them and started levitating a small stick. Lily actually managed wandless transfiguration, turning a stick into a bird. She turned it back as soon as she saw another boy walking up to them.

"Hullo."

Said the boy.

"My name's Vernon, Vernon Dursley."

"Hi, I'm Severus, this is Lily and Petunia."

Lily and Petunia waved.

"I just moved here from Godric's Hollow."

"Wait, are you a-?"

"I saw you practicing magic. I'm ten years old, I'll be at Hogwarts next year."

He said. The other three smiled.

"We were just practicing without wands. Want to join us?"

Petunia offered kindly.

"Sure!"

He sat down and they started talking. Soon the talk turned to their families.

"I'm Half-blood. Mum's from a pure-blood family and my dad's a Muggle-born."

Said Vernon.

"Lily and I are sisters, and we're Muggle-born."

Petunia said proudly before thinking about the first of their Potter incidents.

"My mum's Pure-blood and my dad's a muggle. Mum was disowned from the Prince family for marrying a muggle."

Severus said the last bit sadly. That day on, Vernon was their friend.

oOo

Lily awoke on Christmas Day to the sound of jingling. Her sister was standing over her shaking bells. Then Lily realised that she wasn't touching them. Lily transfigured a piece of crumpled paper into bells and grabbed them before running to her parent's room with her sister. They giggled; this was almost exactly like the day they found out magic was real. They mouthed to each other,

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

And started softly jingling the bells outside of the door. They took a bite of the cookies, drank some of the milk, ate most of the carrot, spilt the water so it looked like a real reindeer had been there, and placed the presents for Severus, Vernon and their parents under the tree. They heard a groan for the other room that could only mean one thing; their parents were waking up. They rushed back to their room, transfigured the bells back into paper, and got into their beds, pretending to be asleep. They heard a light flick on in their room before hearing a second flick signaling to them that their parents had left the room. Lily quietly lifted her blanket from herself and made her way to the door, but she stepped on something. A shoe, no, a foot! She looked up slowly and saw the disappointed face of her mother.

"Where do you think you're going Missy?"

She said with narrowed eyes.

"To put your presents in your stockings."

Lily answered, holding out a small pile of presents. Her mother's scowl turned to a smile.

"From the both of you?"

Lily nodded and Petunia sat up.

"Group hug?"

She requested as she ran up to her mother and Lily.

"Group hug."

The sisters hugged their mother. They stayed there for a while before anyone spoke.

"Now why don't we open some presents?"

Mrs Evans requested. The sisters detached from the hug and ran to the living room giggling. They fake gasped at the bitten cookies, spilt water, empty milk glass, and the remains of the carrot. They heard their father come in and whisper to their mother,

"You didn't have to set this up for them!"

And in response she said,

"I didn't."

The sisters giggled more.

"Petunia, Lily, is there a magical Santa?"

Mr Evans asked.

"No, but there are two magical girls living in this house."

Petunia said, still giggling. Their parents face palmed.

"Did you have to ruin the magic for us?"

Mrs Evans struggled to ask while laughing.

"Ruin the magic? We just made Christmas even more magic!"

Lily made herself look like Santa.

"Ho Ho Ho!"

The family laughed and were still laughing when the doorbell rang. It was Severus. Lily turned to her parents, still in Santa form.

"How do I look? Santa like?"

She turned back to the door and turned the knob. Severus blinked a few times before laughing.

"Hi Lily-Claus!"

He laughed before hugging Lily. She changed back to normal, but made her hair red and green.

"Now, how about we get inside and open some presents!"

Mr Evans suggested happily. They walked inside and Severus gasped at the decorations.

"Wow! I never thought anyone could decorate a house so well without magic!"

He exclaimed excitedly, looking around the room at the giant tree covered in beautiful homemade looking baubles and Christmas lights. Mr Evans chuckled.

"We make new baubles every year. This year, Lily and Petunia made matching magical ones."

He said, pointing to two glass baubles on the tree. One had a lily growing inside (Severus guessed that it would not wilt) and one had a petunia inside.

"Wow."

Severus said, his mouth hanging open. Someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned around quickly to find Lily, holding a big box. For him. From Lily. Severus felt himself blush. He gave Lily a hug and she handed the present to him. Inside was a bauble. In the bauble was a miniature version of him and Lily, as well as Tuney and Meg, in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Severus looked up and smiled.

"Happy Christmas Lils."

"Happy Christmas Sev."

oOo

A/N: I am so proud of that ending! Anyway, to those people who actually read this fic, I have not given up on it! I've just been having a really hard time trying to make stuff up for this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I hope this long chapter has been enough to repay you!


End file.
